


Open Circuit (connection incomplete)

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2019 Tony Stark Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, unintentional subspace, unrequited Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Steve proposes a threesome with Bucky, and Tony is all aboard that plan. Tony isn’t blind to Steve’s feelings, but Tony has acquired some of his own as he’s gotten to know Bucky and he’s happy to share. Bucky says yes, and the three of them should be good to go.Only, Steve has intentions but he struggles to voice them. Only, Tony has questions that he doesn’t end up asking.And Bucky has feelings, but they aren’t what Steve and Tony assume.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer because I don't want anyone to be unpleasantly surprised by how this story unfolds (I'm super nervous about this fic, and I don't want anyone to yell at me). In short, there's a heavy amount of Tony x Bucky in this. Steve x Tony are background, with Steve's feelings for Bucky overshadowing it. Bucky does not have romantic feelings for Steve, so the Steve x Tony x Bucky threesome goes sideways and remains open-ended.  
> The last chapter is an optional epilogue where Tony & Bucky talk some things out. 
> 
> Also, the POV switches between Steve & Tony often at first, as a heads up in case that's something that bothers you.

Tony blinks in surprise when Steve brings it up. He pinches his arm and shakes his head, looking around for his coffee.

“Sorry, what was that? I think I fantasised something,” Tony explains. “Run that by me again.”

Steve laughs, the type that Tony thinks means that Steve is amused in a loving, fond way. Tony smiles back, warmth blooming in his chest.

Along with heat. There’s a lot of heat coursing through his body right now.

“I think that means you’re into it,” Steve says with much more confidence than Tony ever would’ve guessed would happen in this situation. “I’ll talk to Bucky, make sure he’s on board.”

Tony clears his throat. “Right. Okay. Uh, I guess just let me know?”

Steve laughs again, though this one makes Tony less warm.

“Eager?” Steve teases, smile sharp. “It’ll be soon, don’t worry.”

“I, uh, wasn’t worried?” Tony tries, but Steve is already waving goodbye and exiting the workshop.

“Huh,” Tony says to himself as he stares past the design he had been working on before Steve had strode into the workshop.

His mind spins, though not with solving the issue of nanotechnology. Now it’s on how he never expected Steve Rogers to walk into his workshop and ask for a threesome, plain as day. A threesome with Bucky Barnes, of course, because Tony isn’t _blind._ Steve’s been looking too hard, too long  ever since Steve’s long lost bestie has found his back back into the fold and Tony had been actively ignoring that problem. Besides, there’s the other dilemma that Tony had been giving Bucky Barnes some long looks himself, which Tony had also been ignoring.

Apparently, as it turns out, it’s hard not to like the guy.

Bucky is certainly not hard to look at, and Tony has spent a significantly longer time than he would ever admit to making sure that Bucky’s pants fit those thick thighs perfectly. Bucky also has a sly, biting humor that has snuck up on all the Avengers at least once, even Tony. And sure, Tony can appreciate the undying loyalty to the best friend - case in point: Rhodey - and Tony always loves the mathematical connection to a competent sniper, but Tony knows the problem truly lies in that, whenever he gets to be in exactly the right place at exactly the right time, Bucky will give him a soft, happy smile that makes Tony’s heart skip a beat.

So no, Tony isn’t going to judge Steve for feelings that might slide back and forth between platonic and romantic for Bucky Barnes. He gets it, even though he doesn’t have the history of decades of best friendship and can’t compare himself at all.

Besides, Steve wouldn’t cheat. And to prove it here they are, talking like adults, and even if Steve has much more confidence in proposing a threesome then Tony would’ve ever expected, this is the communication of healthy relationships right here.

He has nothing to be worried about.

Except, apparently, that Steve thinks that Tony is worried about the arrangement not happening soon enough. Was Tony too eager? But then why would Steve ask? Was this a test and Tony was supposed to refuse? Was Tony supposed to step back and let Steve and Bucky have a fling - or a longer affair - on the side? But no, Steve specifically said threesome and it’s not like having sex with Bucky would be a hardship…

Well, he’ll do what he always does: wing it.

The next time he sees Bucky, he winks. Bucky blushes.

 

* * *

 

“Now?” Steve presses, breathless.

Bucky eyes him, head tilted as he wipes a spot of blood off his cheek.

“You might wan’ me to shower first,” Bucky says with a short laugh.

“Yeah, of course,” Steve says nodding. He hopes he isn’t blushing too much, given the heat he feels in his cheeks. “I mean, just meet us after?”

It had been an intense fight, but a quick one. One that was worryingly close to home, but that means that Steve - and Tony and Bucky, he hopes - are still keyed up from the battle and haven’t crashed yet. And maybe looking for release, a specific kind of release, one that Steve has been imagining for decades.

“Alright,” Bucky says, and there’s a darkness in his eyes that sends heat down Steve’s spine.

Yes, that’s exactly what he wants.

“I’ll come up to yours. Uh, let me know if that changes, I guess. No worries if it does, once you talk to Tony. It’s cool,” Bucky assures.

Steve chuckles. “Tony? Nah, like I told you, he’s all for it.”

It had only been a week or two since Steve had talked to Tony, and Steve had been tamping down his own eagerness ever since. He needed it to be the right time, the right mood. Except, blow the plans to hell, he’s tired of waiting. He’s running high from the fight and all he wants to do is sink into Bucky like he’s been dreaming about since 1933.

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, perking up again just like when Steve had first mentioned this idea to Bucky. “I mean, good.”

Steve nods. He hesitates for another moment, but God, is he tired of waiting.

Bucky turns to leave but Steve grabs the front of Bucky’s tactical gear and pulls him back. Steve tilts his head and gives Bucky a quick but firm kiss.

“See you later,” Steve promises roughly.

Bucky smiles in agreement and then heads for the showers.

“Sure you don’t want to share?” Steve calls after him, confidence surging.

“No way. You stink, Stevie!” Bucky calls back.

Steve rolls his eyes to hide his disappointment. He only needs to wait a little bit more, is all.

“JARVIS, please let Tony know that Bucky is joining us tonight,” Steve says as he heads for his own shower. He has a few more minutes to decide what temperature that shower will be. Hot, to take the edge off, or cold to get himself back under control before the main event?

He goes with hot.

 

* * *

 

Tony thinks about tapping out for a solid minute. He’s exhausted. The battle hadn’t been long, but he’d been the only aerial support with Thor off-planet and Sam tied up in DC. He’d also been pushing himself to finish the edits on some prototypes for SI before the call had come, and now the edits still weren’t done, he’s more tired than before, and if he shuts down the threesome now than Steve and Bucky are going to think that Tony was lying about being okay with it this entire time.

Except Tony _is_ okay with it. He kinda hoped that Steve would bring it up again and Tony could subtly ask a few clarification questions about things, but that hadn’t happened. And he had been too busy with SI work lately to overthink the threesome idea much more and blurt out an ill-timed comment or question and get the conversation started that way. But it’s fine, because Tony is okay with it and so is Steve and clearly Bucky is also on board.

JARVIS had let him know that Bucky is joining them, and if Tony doesn’t get up there than they’re either going to think that Tony is a liar, pouting in his workshop, or they’re going to have sex without him and prefer it that way.

And, well, Tony isn’t quite willing to let the later happen yet. He likes this thing he has with Steve.

Relationship. Boyfriend. There had been Titles and Conversations and Everything, and Tony had liked it. He still likes it. Adding Bucky into the mix is like a bonus creamy chocolate filling in a doughnut, so that’s all good.

Speaking of which, he should note those ideas about Bucky and chocolate because that is a wonderful combination that Tony would like to further explore later.

“Sir, I recommend you shower before heading up to the penthouse,” JARVIS suggests.

Tony realizes that he’s still in his sweat-soaked undersuit. He sighs, shoulders sagging, but trudges to the shower he has tucked away in the corner. He doesn’t want to run into Steve or Bucky before he’s clean and ready to dredge up some enthusiasm. Hopefully the shower will wake him up, but if not -

“J, start the coffee pot, will you? And keep your eye on DUM-E. Last thing I need are his version of nutritional supplements right now.”

“As you say, Sir. Would you like me to see if I can rush-order some Viagra?”

“Bite your tongue!”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony bursts into the penthouse with more vigor than he currently has. The caffeine hasn’t hit his bloodstream yet, but he’s faking it until he makes it.

Bucky is already there, standing with his hands tucked into the pockets of his sweatpants. His wet hair is pulled back into a bun, with spots on the back of his shirt collar still damp. He turns and gives Tony a warm, welcoming smile, and suddenly Tony’s own smile is that much easier to manage.

“Hey there, you. Heard there was a party going on,” Tony greets, even though all Bucky and Steve are doing is standing across from either other.

Usually there was less clothes during these types of events.

“Somethin’ like that. Thanks for the invite.”

“Good to have you here, Buck,” Steve says. He takes the final step needed to reach out and touch Bucky, running a hand down Bucky’s arm.

Tony relaxes. The soft smile on Steve’s face is all Tony needs. Steve is happy, Tony is happy, and Tony will make sure that Bucky is also happy. Tony has been invited to third-wheel enough threesomes for him to know how to smooth over the awkwardness.

“Exactly what he said,” Tony adds, and he strides over to Bucky.

Steve and Bucky already have a dynamic. They probably had some sort of relationship back before the ice and the fall and everything, though Steve hadn’t mentioned it. It’s fine, Tony has worked with far less, and Tony doesn’t need to know. He just needs to make sure that Bucky is comfortable and secure here with them, that Bucky knows that Tony especially is happy to have Bucky here too.

“Now, let’s get this party started, hm? There’s far too many clothes,” Tony directs as he pulls Bucky down into a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Steve watches Tony kiss Bucky. He watches Bucky kiss Tony back. He watches Tony’s hands skate across Bucky’s hips, and Bucky’s hands sneak up Tony’s shirt.

They’re beautiful, and Steve’s blood rushes watches them. He steps even closer, body brushing both of them, hand clasping more firmly around Bucky’s bicep. They’re beautiful, but this isn’t what Steve imagined. He’d thought that he’d be in the middle.

After all, hadn’t he had the idea? Hadn’t he asked Tony, talked to Bucky, and made the call that got them all here right now, finally together?

Steve clears his throat, and Bucky and Tony break apart. They’re both smiling, lips red, and Steve is glad that they’re enjoying themselves, but he tugs on Bucky’s arm.

Bucky turns to him, and Steve kisses him.

This time, unlike earlier, Steve takes his time. Tony has taught him how to do this, how to slow down a kiss so that it lasts forever. More than a brush of lips, more than a hello, this one is a thorough greeting, and Steve shows Bucky every trick that he’s picked up over the years with lips and teeth and tongue. He licks and he chases, he bites and he claims. Bucky’s mouth is his, finally finally finally.

When Steve pulls away, he sees Bucky evaluating him. Bucky’s head is tilted, brows furrowed, but then Bucky’s face transforms with a grin.

“Tony teach’a all that?”

“Yeah, he did,” Steve agrees, flashing a smile at Tony.

And Tony, Tony grins back. His hands are in his pockets and he’s stepped to the side, and Steve steps into the space Tony left.

Steve turns to Bucky again. “Think I can teach you a few things, now,” he says, and kisses Bucky again.

He goes for dominating, but Bucky pulls back. Bucky gestures for Tony.

“Come on, give your boyfriend a kiss too,” Bucky directs with a laugh.

Tony chuckles and Steve laughs, and then Steve dips to give Tony a kiss. Tony opens under him, coaxes Steve into his mouth with his tongue. Steve follows, not even thinking to resist the invitation.

When Steve pulls back, Bucky has slipped behind Tony and is gripping Tony’s hips.

“How are we doing this, gents?” Tony asks as he relaxes back into Bucky.

“I top Bucky, you top me,” Steve says. He bites his cheek, wishing he’d phrased that as a question rather than as the order it sounds like. It is, however, exactly how Steve saw this night playing out.

Tony tilts his head back to look up at Bucky. “You got any thoughts, big guy?”

Bucky darts a glance at Steve, but then turns back to Tony.

“Um. Well, I mean, however you guys want -”

“You’re the guest of honor here, Snowflake,” Tony interrupts. “You got ideas, we want to hear ‘em.”

Steve stares, but Bucky only bites his lip and stares off at the bed.

 

* * *

 

Tony can feel the tension in Bucky’s body. He realizes that all of his threesome experiences had been one-offs. Business contacts or club hookups or friend-of-a-friend situations, people that Tony isn’t going to have to deal with on a daily basis if things go wrong.

He suddenly finds himself wishing that the three of them - or even just he and Steve, fuck, Tony had no clue what page Steve was on - had talked a bit more about how the night was going to go.

Bucky was uncomfortable, and Tony wishes he knew why. Bucky hadn’t returned Steve’s passionate kiss, but was that because Tony was watching them? Because it’s fine, Tony had totally called it months ago, and no it didn’t hurt. It didn’t hurt because it’s Bucky, and Tony wants to kiss Bucky too and Tony actually _did_ kiss Bucky and it was wonderful.

But now Steve is frowning and Bucky isn’t saying anything and Tony is failing at his self-given job at keeping things smoothly sailing along.

Tony squeezes Bucky’s hands where they still sit on Tony’s hips.

“Well, why don’t we shed some clothes and I’m sure some inspiration will come to us,” Tony declares and then starts removing Steve’s shirt.

Maybe everyone should’ve just come to the penthouse naked. No clothes after their showers, or they could’ve just all showered together. Though really efficiency goes down in group showers and they’d all been disgusting.

Did Steve and Bucky shower together, is that why they beat Tony?

“Genius,” Steve teases and starts pushing down his pants.

Tony turns to give Bucky a hand, but Bucky’s already whipped his shirt over his head and is pushing down his sweats. He eyes Tony with promise.

“Want a hand with that?”

“Do I get to pick which one?”

Bucky grins, and Tony’s chest relaxes. “You got a preference, doll? Now, why am I surprised by that.”

“What can I say, you touch me with my tech and I get a little horny.”

“Must make that fancy flyin’ suit of yours uncomfortable,” Bucky teases as he runs his metal hand against Tony’s skin, dipping under the waistband of Tony’s pants.

“Oh, he’s found a workaround for that. Can fuck him in the armor,” Steve says. He grins and presses a kiss to Tony’s neck.

“Really?” Bucky asks, eyes wide and dark.

Tony laughs. “Not tonight, sad to say. It’s getting its own cleaning.”

Bucky’s shoulders droop in disappointment and Tony just catches himself before offering up a next time. He doesn’t want to tip the balance that they’ve found by assuming too much - like that the next time this happens Tony and his Iron Man armor will be invited.

“Now why am I the only one still wearing pants?” Tony asks.

 

* * *

 

Steve needs Tony here to mediate this. He wishes he’d told Tony his fantasy, how he’d wanted this night to play out, but Steve hadn’t been able to find the words then and it’s no surprise to him that he can’t find them now.

But Tony is here, talking and laughing, making sure there’s no awkward silence. They’re finally all naked but still just standing around, and Steve wishes he could fast forward through this beginning phase and skip right to the sex.

What had happened in Steve’s head so many nights isn’t how it’s currently going. The lights are too bright, Bucky only glances at him, and Steve doesn’t know what to say.

He never knows what to say, so thank God for Tony.

Tony, who coaxes them over to the bed. Tony, who is unafraid to start touching and brushing and caressing, which means Steve is free to respond in kind. Tony, who always has something to say so that Steve doesn’t have to fumble for words.

It’s not what his fifteen year old self had imagined when he fantasized about Bucky, having another person in bed with them, but so far it’s working out well.

Steve kisses Tony in gratitude, then turns his attention back to Bucky.

Bucky. So different from the Bucky that Steve remembers. This Bucky is packed with muscle, from his broad chest to his thick thighs. Not to mention the scars around the left shoulder and the vibranium metal arm that Tony had re-designed but left silver. It’s not the same Bucky, but it’s still Steve’s Bucky. And after all, Steve is different too.

What are the chances that they could find each other again, so many years in the future, scarred and hurting but still here for each other?

Hands are touching him, but it doesn’t matter whose - Steve’s skin is on fire. He sighs as he kisses his way down Bucky’s chest, as he brushes Bucky’s ribs and touches Bucky’s hips and squeezes Bucky’s thighs. He finally gets to touch, and Steve takes a moment to get a good look before he takes Bucky’s cock in hard.

Bucky is only half-hard, but Steve will get him the rest of the way.

“Can I have you, Buck? Please?”

Bucky groans and rolls his hips to Steve’s rhythm. He bites his bottom lip, and Steve avoids kissing him and soothing that plush lip with tongue so that Bucky can speak.

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky says, shooting Steve a smirk. “If you think you can handle my ass.”

Steve snorts. “Don’t get cocky, I can handle you just fine.”

“Oh, he can get as cocky as he wants with this,” Tony says as he adds a hand to Bucky’s cock.

They stroke Bucky together, grip tight, and Steve grins brightly at Tony. Tony smiles back.

“Does that mean,” Bucky adds, raises himself on his elbows, “you’ll let me top you?”

“Yes, I mean, if that’s what you want,” Steve blurts out, pleased yet disappointed and wondering if they have time for multiple rounds. He regrets that earlier release in the shower, now.

Bucky flushes. “I meant -” he tips his head toward Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Tony Stark Bingo square A5: Anal Sex

“You can fuck me, too. The answer is the same,” Tony replies with a cool smile.

Tony wants Steve to be happy, knows Steve has feelings for Bucky, but also if Steve could stop forgetting that Tony is here too, that would be great.

“Or I can suck you off,” Tony continues as he thinks over the multiple options they have. “We could sixty-nine while Steve fucks you, if you’re up for it. Or you could fuck Steve and I could fuck you, or we could all just give each other oral in a circle, or, I mean, I could go on.”

And Tony could make the decision, but Steve clearly has a fantasy that he wants to play out except that Bucky already wants to tweak it. Does that mean Tony should push for something else entirely or see if he can play mediator?

Ugh, he naps through all those mandatory module trainings from SI about navigating effective compromises. It’s clearly been too long since he’s had a threesome, he’s out of practice.

Steve says nothing, his rhythm on Bucky’s cock faltering, and Tony regrets not choosing to just tap out and leave Steve and Bucky to it. Bucky keeps silent, but he stares at Tony with something in his gaze that looks a lot like pleading.

“I want you to fuck me, soldier,” Tony decides, deepening his voice into something sexier, with more rasp. “Steve tops you, you top me, and all of us get some spectacular orgasms out of the mix. How does that sound?”

Everyone gets a bit of what they want, that’s the definition of compromise.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Bucky says with a grin that’s too wide, but Tony is faking some enthusiasm himself so he’s not going to judge.

“Okay, yeah,” Steve agrees without the fake cheer but he does reach for the lube so at least there’s that.

At least once the decision is made and the plan laid out, things get easier. Steve focuses on Bucky and stretching him out, and Tony works on preparing himself and hiding that he’s still soft. The battle, the exhaustion, the awkwardness - nothing is helping Tony gain and sustain an erection, and now he just feels like a tired old man trying to keep up with super soldiers. Super soldiers who are already sporting hard, weeping cocks, and while Tony is happy that he gets to take a ride on Bucky’s, he’s also very much looking forward to the sleep afterwards.

Bucky’s hand, the flesh one, skates up Tony’s thigh and starts getting in Tony’s way.

“Want some help there, doll?” Bucky asks.

Tony risks a quick glance at Steve, but Steve just smiles at him and then goes back to stretching Bucky out.

“Happy to let you assist,” Tony agrees.

He slides up to give Bucky an easier angle and then pours lube onto Bucky’s wiggling fingers. Bucky’s first finger slides in easy with the work that Tony has already done, and Tony relaxes into it. His eyelashes flutter, but he sees the bright, intense gaze that Bucky levels him with.

Tony leans down and kisses Bucky, gasping into Bucky’s mouth as Bucky slides in another finger.

Bucky’s touch is exploratory and teasing. He takes his time rubbing at Tony’s rim, massaging Tony’s hole, before slipping back inside and coating Tony with slick. It mimics the slow, intentional way that Bucky explores Tony’s mouth with his tongue, like he’s cataloguing every detail he finds.

The pit in Tony’s stomach heats up under the careful attention. He relaxes into Bucky’s touch, riding Bucky’s fingers as they stroke and stretch him. Tony breathes a sigh of relief into Bucky’s mouth as his body gets in gear, as he hardens and aches and starts to _want_.

Bucky presses against his prostate, and Tony arches as he takes it. He feels wet and loose and open, and while he wants Bucky to keep fingering him and seeing where that goes, he also really wants Bucky’s cock in him right now.

“Yeah, baby, you like that?” Bucky whispers against Tony’s lips.

Tony bites Bucky’s bottom lip in response. He tugs, gently, and Bucky groans the sound that Tony had stopped himself from making.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve praises, voice husky. “Both of you.”

Tony tries to not linger too much about the add-on. He twists and kisses Steve, going for positive reinforcement, panting into Steve’s mouth when Bucky continues to finger him open.

“You’re ready,” Steve says as he laughs against Tony’s lips. “Are you good, Buck? You feel ready.”

Steve twists his wrist, and Bucky’s head tips back, face flushed.

Well, Steve had been right, however he had meant it. Bucky is beautiful.

“Think so,” Bucky says.

Tony watches Bucky’s chest heave as he pants, and Tony doesn’t resist the urge to thumb one of Bucky’s dusky nipples. Bucky twitches and brushes his fingers against Tony’s prostate, biting his lip.

Tony rolls his hips, riding out the onslaught of pleasure, then laughs.

“Sensitive?” He asks, before he goes straight for the answer and sucks one of Bucky’s nipples into his mouth.

Bucky moans, arcing up into Tony, and Tony hums with pride as he makes Bucky gasp. He licks and sucks, then scrapes his teeth gently across the nub, loving the gasping whine that Bucky makes when he does. Tony goes to switch to the other side, only Steve is already there, lowering his mouth.

Tony thinks about moving back, giving two of them space, but Bucky’s fingers have slipped out of Tony’s hole and are now gripping Tony’s thigh, tight. When Tony tries to shift, Bucky squeezes, and so Tony stays right where he is and goes back to tonguing Bucky’s chest.

 

* * *

 

It’ll be better when he finally gets inside Bucky, Steve thinks. He just needs to get through the prep, slide into Bucky, and then everything will click together.

Maybe he and Tony had gotten too used to their own rhythm. Steve knew how to touch Tony, knew what Tony liked, and he’d forgotten what it mean to learn about someone new. Only this isn’t someone _new_ , not really, after all this is Bucky - but Steve hadn’t touched him like before, and Steve finds himself faltering.

He’s self-conscious about what he’s doing in a way he’d hasn’t been for a long time. Bucky had always been the one to get the girl, get the guy - Bucky had been the one with practice. But Steve has had Tony, which is worth a lot, and Steve wants to show off all the moves and tricks that Tony has taught him.

Only Tony is showing Bucky first, learning Bucky’s responses first. Steve’s fingers are in Bucky’s ass, stretching Bucky out for _Steve_ , but it’s Tony’s kisses that relax Bucky into opening up. Tony is the first one to find out that Bucky’s nipples are sensitive, and Steve should’ve known that without even thinking because Steve himself is sensitive too.

Still, they’re having fun, right? Steve loves the sounds coming out of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky’s cock is thick and flush, curving up in a proud arc. Tony is moaning, spine twisting and dipping to show off his ass. Nothing is wrong with how this is playing out.

Steve just need to get inside Bucky, and then Steve will forget about how he didn’t have the right words or wasn’t sure where to touch at the beginning.

Steve lifts his head from Bucky’s chest.

“Let’s go,” he says, trying to hit the right tone between pleading and command. “Flip over for me?”

Bucky nods, breathless and flushed. “Yeah, yeah, just - thinkin’ Tony and I need to get situated first, then you jump in?”

“Love a man who knows his logistics,” Tony says.

Tony reaches over to the nightstand and digs in one of the drawers, and Steve frowns in confusion.

“Condoms,” Tony cheers in success as he tosses a pile on the sheets.

“Where did you get those?” Steve asks. He and Tony had disregarded that measure months ago, knowing that Tony was clean, Steve had the serum, and they’d already been having sex when there hadn’t been a condom in easy reach.

“The store, Steve,” Tony deadpans. “Or, I suppose, really I had JARVIS order some and have them delivered. Didn’t want the press about how Tony Stark bought condoms today, how scandalous, when really it should be the opposite, you know? Safe practices and everything, totally a role model here -”

“But why?”

Tony clicks his jaw shut, swallows around something Steve probably wouldn’t like, because that’s how Tony’s face looks when he’s trying to control himself, then says calmly, “You told me we were going to have a threesome so I thought I’d be prepared.”

“But it’s Bucky.”

Bucky has the serum. Bucky can’t catch anything, isn’t a danger, and it’s not like any of them are going to get pregnant. A part of Steve can’t believe they’re arguing about this, naked and slicked up and finally about to reach the point that Steve has looked forward to for years, but Steve can’t stop himself.

“It’s polite,” Tony bites back, his gaze hard. “Unless you talked to Bucky about barebacking? Because you certainly didn’t mention it to me, and it’s not generally how that assumption is made, you know, so -”

“Christ you two,” Bucky interrupts with a forced laugh. He slaps a condom into Steve’s hand and then starts ripping open another for himself. “Do you ever get around to havin’ sex, or just argue?”

“It’s foreplay,” Tony deadpans, but there’s an accusation in gaze that Steve doesn’t like.

“I still don’t think -” Steve defends.

“I get the say since you’re goin’ in _my_ ass, and I’m votin’ for the easier clean-up. Put it on,” Bucky orders.

Steve huffs but complies. By the time that Steve is set, Tony is on his back with his legs hooked over his arms so that he’s spread wide and open for Bucky. Bucky is stuffing a pillow underneath Tony’s hips, then is carefully running his hands up the back of Tony’s thighs and asking if Tony is comfortable.

There’s a look on Bucky’s face, one of heat and awe and anticipation, and Steve feels a flash of jealousy before he buries it. He knows what Bucky is feeling, looking at Tony. Steve knows he would look the same if he was the one kneeling in front of Tony right now. Steve just wishes Bucky would look at him that way, too, but now with this arrangement, Steve won’t get to see Bucky’s face.

Bucky might have that look, but Steve isn’t going to be able to see it. Only Tony will.

He thinks about calling out for a change of plans, asking for some other way, any other position, where Steve can at least see Bucky’s face.

Bucky pushes into Tony with a groan, and Steve bites his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Tony Stark Bingo square K5: D/s & WinterIron Bingo square G4: orgasm denial

Tony loves the first slide in. There’s always that pause where his body wonders if he can really take it, can really handle it, and he clenches down. It aches, especially with a thick, super soldier cock that Bucky is a prime example of, but then Tony breathes, his muscles give way, and Bucky slides in deep. He’s full, so full, not yet adjusted and chest tight, looking up at the need on Bucky’s face. There’s nothing else in this moment, no other thoughts in his brain, other than the cock in his ass and the desire of his partner and Tony loves this moment.

Bucky twitches with the control, fully inside but gasping in desperation for more. Tony wishes he could run his hands down Bucky’s back, could pull him closer, but he has to hold his legs up so that Steve will have space behind Bucky.

Tony breathes, tipping his head back and telling his body to relax, to let this happen. He gives Bucky a nod.

Bucky pulls back, slides back in. His face is tense and flushed above Tony, but there’s heat in his eyes that warms Tony through.

“Feel fuckin’ perfect,” Bucky whispers. His hands are on Tony’s thighs, massaging them and keeping them spread, and Tony rocks his hips up to meet Bucky’s next thrust.

“Just like that,” Bucky praises, and so Tony does it again, and again, clenching around Bucky as he pulls out and then rising up to meet Bucky on his way back in. It’s a slow, easy pace that drags along Tony’s nerves and lights them up, and he forgets all the worries he had about not enjoying himself.

“Hang on, Stevie, let me just -” Bucky says, then thrusts into Tony and stays here.

Tony moans, squeezing. Bucky stays in, keeps him full, and Tony misses the strokes, the punch back in. He writhes on Bucky’s cock, tries to get that rhythm back, tries to fuck himself on Bucky’s cock if Bucky isn’t going to fuck him.

Bucky groans and then curls forward to bite down on Tony’s shoulder, teeth sinking into Tony’s skin and sparking pain. The pain braids into the pleasure, sending electric bolts down Tony’s spine and to the tip of his cock.

Tony pants and whines, but then he realizes that Steve is there, kneeling behind Bucky, pressing close.

“Yeah, he’s this impatient all the time,” Steve comments with a weak laugh.

Bucky groans, his body pushing onto Tony, and Tony feels the increase in weight as Steve joins in.

“God, Buck, you feel so good,” Steve breathes, voice reverent.

“Oh Christ,” Bucky pants. “Oh, oh, please, please move.”

“Yes,” Steve agrees. “Yes. _Yes_.”

Tony clenches his jaw shut and bites down his whines, his moans, his pleas because he _can_ be patient. Steve has waited for this moment long enough, Bucky’s eyes are bright and wild, and Tony can shut up and let them have this.

Steve pulls back, pulling Bucky with him. Steve’s hands are on Bucky’s hips, guiding him, Steve’s face buried in the back of Bucky’s neck. Everything is fine, though, because Steve fucking Bucky means that Bucky fucks him. It’s not the same, slow rhythm as before; it’s slightly faster now, with an extra snap of hips at the end of the thrusts.

Tony pulls his knees to his chest, spreads himself for Bucky. He groans and flexes, using what leverage he has to meet Bucky in this new rhythm. The heat builds, his cock bouncing, and Tony moans his pleasure for his partners to hear.

“Bucky,” Steve groans, which is fine because Bucky is doing amazing things with his hips. “Bucky.”

Tony yanks Bucky down and kisses him before any name can tumble out of his lips.

Bucky gets a hand under Tony’s back and lifts, and the new angle has Bucky sliding against Tony’s prostate. Tony screams, voice strained, and Bucky bites harsh kisses down the side of Tony’s neck and shoulder.

“Don’t come,” Bucky pants. “Fuck, I’m close, but Tony don’t - don’t come, I wanna - oh, fuck, Steve, right _there_ -”

Bucky’s hand goes to Tony’s cock, not stroking, just squeezing the base, and Tony holds himself back from coming by the skin of his teeth.

 

* * *

 

Bucky comes around him, squeezing tight, and Steve feels his orgasm right there. He’s on the brink, he wants to come with Bucky, and Steve chases it, forcing his cock to thrust into Bucky’s tight, clenching hole. With a few more quick, forceful thrusts Steve is coming too, moaning Bucky’s name.

He takes his time pulling out, reluctant to leave Bucky’s body. He doesn’t want it to be over, not yet. He just wants to take in that Bucky is here, with Steve, and they’ve finally come together after Steve has been dreaming so long.

He was right. All it took was him slipping into Bucky’s body, and they clicked right together like Steve knew they would.

It doesn’t matter that Tony is here too, or that Steve didn’t get to see Bucky’s face when he came. None of that matters, because they’re here, together.

Steve collapses to the side, pulling and tying off the condom before throwing it in the trash. Maybe Bucky had a point about the mess.

Bucky tosses his condom in the trash with Steve’s and then grabs another.

“Again?” Steve asks with concern, chest heaving. He knows the serum gives them both a quicker refractory period, but especially with the battle earlier -

“‘M good for two, and Tony hasn’t come yet,” Bucky pants as he strokes himself back to hardness.

Oh right. Steve had wasted his second in the shower. Well, now he’ll get a good view of Bucky’s face, at least, when Bucky comes again.

Tony’s legs thump onto the mattress as he lets go of the hold on his knees. Steve sees Tony’s cock, hard and weeping, and Steve reaches to help.

Bucky bats Steve’s hand away. “I got it, I got ‘im, just let me -” Bucky fumbles with the second condom, rolling it on. He slicks himself back up, lifts one of Tony’s knees to spread Tony wide, then slides back in.

Tony and Bucky moan, and Steve lets the sting of Bucky’s refusal fade as he watches them. They’re gorgeous, each of them on their own,  but then together, like this, it’s the best image that Steve has ever seen. He wants to sketch this into permanence, but he doesn’t want to share with anyone else who might see. He’ll remember this, keep it in his memory, how Bucky’s roll of the hips leads to Tony’s quick gasps and how they rise and fall together.

Steve just wishes he knew what to do. Should he talk, ask Tony how it feels? Should he touch, would Bucky let him? The warmth of the orgasm is fading and Steve slides closer, wanting to keep some of that heat, wants a part of the fire that Tony and Bucky are still building.

Bucky picks up speed, punching into Tony, and Steve breathes easier knowing it’s close to the end.

“Not yet,” Bucky growls, one tightening on Tony’s cock. Bucky’s grip looks painful, squeezing instead of stroking, and Steve frowns. “Not yet, Tony, please -”

Tony wraps around Bucky, legs around his waist, arms around his back, and Tony stifles a cry as he bites into Bucky’s bicep- the flesh one, Steve is glad to note.

Bucky grunts and his next thrust pushes Tony up, crowding him against the headboard.

Tony’s thighs twitch and tremble and Steve is sure that it’s over, no matter Bucky’s hold, because that’s Tony’s sign of impending orgasm.

Except Tony doesn’t come. Tony holds himself back, somehow, and - and Steve’s mouth goes dry and he watches, feeling more distant than the inches between them on the sheets.

He hadn’t known that Bucky liked to be bitten, and that bothers Steve. He should’ve found that out, should’ve tried, shouldn’t have waited until Tony did it first. But this, now, with Tony holding himself back from orgasm, face red and cock head purple, desperate and needy - Steve hadn’t known that either.

The guilt of knowing that he should know that about his own boyfriend, shouldn’t need Bucky to show him, Bucky who couldn’t have known before, could he - it sits in Steve’s stomach and starts sinking like a stone.

He should’ve known.

 

* * *

 

Tony floats on sensation. The pain of Bucky’s grip and holding himself back from orgasm twists into the pleasure of Bucky’s cock still pounding him, lifting Tony higher and higher. Tony curls up around Bucky, biting his frustration out onto Bucky’s skin, and Bucky is whispering praises into Tony’s ear.

Not yet, just a little longer.

So perfect for me, doll.

Please, please hang in there for me.

You feel so good, don’t want to stop.

Yes, bite me, mark me, want them, want you.

Tony, Tony, Tony -

And Tony lets go. He lets go of everything except Bucky’s voice and Bucky’s touch. He floats on the wave of sensation, giving up and giving in. The urge to come fades, receding to the background of Tony’s mind. He goes pliant, soft and willing under Bucky’s touch.

“Oh Tony,” Bucky says softly. “I got you. I got you.”

Bucky has him. Tony melts back into the sheets and enjoys the ride. Bucky kisses him and Tony opens his mouth and lets Bucky in. Bucky strokes his cock, and Tony writhes. Bucky touches him, hands everywhere, and Tony melts wherever Bucky goes.

All this while Bucky keeps fucking him with quick, harsh thrusts that punch the breath from Tony’s lungs. He spreads himself wide, lets Bucky in. He tilts his hips to make it easier, he clenches down to make it better.

His voice grows hoarse, whispering Bucky’s name, but Tony doesn’t care about that. He doesn’t care about anything except for Bucky’s next touch or whispered praise.

Christ, Tony, so beautiful.

So good for me.

Just like that, you’re perfect just like that.

“You’re hurting him.”

“No, I’m not. I got this, Steve - don’t!”

“He’s crying. Let him come!”

There are tears on his face, Tony realizes. He is crying. It’s good though, too good, he can’t help but cry. Should he not? Is crying bad? He can’t think of why he shouldn’t, or should, or what it means. Bucky had said -

There’s a hand on his cock, stroking, and Tony screams, arching under the wave of this new sensation. It’s too much, too much, he’s not supposed to come but now the edge is right there. Bucky is still inside him and there’s a hand on his cock and Tony has been hard for hours and he can’t come but he wants to come and he’s so close but he _can’t_.

“Don’t touch him,” Bucky snarls, and then the hand is gone.

Tony’s breath catches in his chest at the tone. Does Bucky mean him, is Bucky angry at him?

“You’re done. Finish it.”

And that’s Steve’s voice, Steve’s order. Tony twists, and there’s Steve’s face, blurry in Tony’s watery vision but it’s still _Steve_.

Tony reaches out a hand, wanting to touch, but he doesn’t make it and Steve doesn’t bridge the distance. Steve is staring at Bucky, doesn’t see Tony’s hand, doesn’t see Tony. Tony is fine, Tony is good, Tony just wants to touch Steve, please Steve, please.

“You can come, Tony,” Bucky whispers in his ear, voice soft and coaxing just like before. Not angry, not at Tony, that’s all gone from Bucky now. “You were so perfect for me, doll. Let me feel you. Let me feel you come around me.”

The edge is there, right within reach. Bucky’s thrust pick up the pace, his voice tightening. He’s close, so close, Tony or Bucky or both, Tony isn’t sure who he means anymore, but he’s close.

A hand takes his hand and squeezes. Steve.

A hand takes his cock and strokes. Bucky.

Tony comes, white-hot and intense. It steals the breath from his lungs and the thoughts from his mind and the energy from his body. He gives up everything to the orgasm, coming and coming and coming. When the pleasure is done sweeping through his body, Tony is nothing more than a puddle of ooze.

Bucky is on top of him, curled and trembling from his own orgasm.

Tony wants to say something, but he doesn’t have the words. He turns his head, and there’s Steve.

Tony tries to smile, to get his face to respond to instruction, but Steve is already turning away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend stopping here if you want to envision a happy Stuckony ending. Next chapter is an optional epilogue, but it's Winteriron hopeful, unresolved Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Winteriron Bingo square I3: Bucky centric
> 
> And finally, Bucky's POV ;)

He’d been stupid. They’d all been stupid, that’s true enough, but he’d been especially stupid. He should’ve said no. At the least, he should’ve just gone along with Steve’s plan. He shouldn’t have kissed Tony like that, certainly shouldn’t have _fucked_ Tony like that.

There were a lot of things he shouldn’t have done, but he was stupid and did them anyway.

Bucky is on the roof. The night is clear and the breeze is cold, but he can breathe a bit easier out here.

Steve doesn’t look him in the eyes anymore. Steve certainly doesn’t talk to him, not unless it’s to give the Winter Soldier orders on the battlefield.

The Avengers say nothing, and Bucky suspects they all know something of what happened even if they don’t know the details. Well, maybe Natasha knows the details. She always seems to figure out everything eventually, but Bucky isn’t confident enough to ask her what she thinks.

To ask her what he should do, because he’s not sure how long he can take this. He’s used to feeling guilty for the actions that he did while under Hydra’s rule, but carrying the weight of what was his own decision, his own sins, adds so much more to the weight.

“Hey there, soldier.”

Bucky stiffens at the greeting, but he can’t move. Tony’s call is soft and open, less the confident, jaunty man that walks around the Tower and more like the sweet, pliant man that Bucky had pushed too far in the bedroom.

“Bucky.”

Bucky drops his shoulders, and then Tony rests a hand on one, squeezing gently. Tony takes a seat next to Bucky, leaning against him, and Bucky can’t help but think he doesn’t deserve this kindness.

Tony should be just as angry at Bucky as Steve is.

“It’ll be okay, Snowflake,” Tony says as he stares out at the lights of New York City. “Give him a bit more time, and he’ll come around.”

Bucky snorts. “You so sure about that?”

“I’m sure if you fucked him like you fucked me, we wouldn’t be having these problems.”

And that’s the issue, isn’t it? Because Bucky doesn’t want to fuck Steve like he fucked Tony. Bucky doesn’t particularly want to fuck Steve at all, only Bucky hadn’t realized that Steve didn’t feel the same way until up in the penthouse when everything started.

Bucky tilts his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t think he’s going to cry, but he’d like to take preventative measures just in case.

Bucky, being the stupid idiot that he is, had ignored his gut and went forward with the threesome anyway. He’d already said yes, already imagined it, already wanted it more than he could say. Only Bucky’s imaginations had clearly been different from Steve’s, different from Tony’s. Bucky had thought Tony would be in the middle. He’d assumed from what Steve had said, leaped to his own conclusions, and had jumped at the chance to get this desire for Tony out of his system.

That hadn’t happened, of course. Bucky feels Tony’s presence even more. Now, with Tony’s shoulder against his, Bucky’s brain is buzzing with the contact. It’s not enough and it’s more than enough.

At least Tony is talking to him. At least Tony isn’t avoiding him.

If Steve found them like this, then he would never forgive Bucky - or at least wait another seventy years, give or take a decade - except that won’t be a problem, because Steve is still avoiding anything to do with Bucky.

“Why did you agree?” Tony asks. “That’s what I can’t figure out. Why you said yes.”

Bucky laughs, something harsh and not funny at all. “You can’t? Thought you were a genius.”

“I will give you a pass for that because you’re in a spiral of self-pity.”

Bucky rubs his face. He doesn’t deserve Tony’s kindness, Tony’s compassion. Maybe if he tells Tony all the selfish reasons that Bucky said yes, that Bucky did what he did, then maybe Tony would leave him alone to wallow.

And maybe Bucky could find a quiet spot in, say, Romania, to live out his alone and not have to face Steve and Tony and the team everyday.

“Was thinkin’ of you. Gettin’ you out of my system.”

Tony chuckles, a harsh sound that Bucky doesn’t like. “One and done?”

Bucky huffs and shakes his head. “Somethin’ like that. Didn’t work, a’course. Just mucked things up between us, and me and Stevie, and you two, I guess.”

“Yeah, it’s not great.” Tony sighs. “Can’t say I didn’t have a hand in it though, or dick, whatever metaphor you’d like. Could’ve said no and didn’t. Not like I didn’t want you.”

Bucky’s mouth goes dry and he swallows. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. So like, don’t blame yourself, I guess. I wasn’t even - it’s not like I expected all the, whatever, to go away after one fuck even, so what’s my excuse?” Tony leans back on his hands, sighing. “Look, I just - I wanted to say thank you.”

“You shouldn’t thank me,” Bucky denies.

“Shut up,” Tony snaps. “I spaced, okay, it’s a thing, I was tired, it happened.”

“I pushed you -”

“Shut _up_. Shit happens, yeah, okay, shouldn’t have happened like that but it did. You didn’t leave. That’s what I’m thanking you for, not the, frankly, _spectacular_ orgasm which deserves it’s own thing but let’s call it a moot point then.”

Bucky blinks.

Tony groans and rubs his head. “I mean, whole, awkward threesome aside even, probably shouldn’t have - I don’t know. I mean, I haven’t gotten into the scene-stuff with him, and he didn’t know, and fuck _I_ didn’t even know I had a thing for orgasm denial. Not a habit that I’d tried, okay, done plenty of other stuff, don’t judge me. But he left and I’m trying not to judge _him_ for it because he didn’t know, but I’m still a bit angry, okay, but I know I can’t be. But you stayed and - and it would’ve been awful if you hadn’t. So thank you. For staying.”

Bucky doesn’t know what to say. Should Tony really be thanking Bucky for not fucking up even more by leaving? Is that how low the bar is? To hold Tony and tell him that everything would be okay - for lying, really - and that Tony had been so good, had been perfect - though at least that hadn’t been a lie.

Tony gives him another moment, then when Bucky still says nothing, he starts talking even more quickly.

“Though really, when you agree to threesomes it’s easier if you have some level of feelings for both parties. I mean, you knew you were going to have sex with Steve so if that bothered you then really, Bucky, I don’t know what you expected. You had to know that Steve always wanted -”

“I didn’t!”

The words rip themselves out of Bucky’s throat, but this is a defense he has to keep. He can’t imagine the person he would be, if he knew exactly how Steve felt and still went through with it.

“I didn’t know,” Bucky repeats, his throat aching. “I - I read too much into the question when he asked, thought _you_ were the eager one. He said as much, I swear. And it wasn’t gonna bother me to kiss him and touch him or anythin’, I mean, it’s Steve, but I hadn’t guessed. Not that much. Not that level of…”

“Passion, built over decades of time and numerous fantasies?” Tony fills in.

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. He thought he’d be able to fake his way. Thought he’d be able to keep his showface on, get through it, have fun and be done.

He hadn’t managed it, obviously. He’d been terrified, knowing he’d hurt Steve if he continued and he’d hurt Steve if he stopped, and so Bucky had just went with it. He’d gone along with Steve’s plan, and ended up hurting Steve even worse.

Because Bucky had gotten what he wanted, he’d gotten Tony, and then Bucky had forgotten everything else. Bucky had forgotten to pretend, and he’d forgotten to hide himself in front Steve.

And God, Bucky can’t even bring himself to truly regret it. How terrible of a person does that make him? Tony had been so giving, so perfect, so beautiful. Bucky will never taste anything so good again, but he deserves to know that. He deserves that punishment.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky offers. It’s the only thing he has to give, and it’s not enough. Not even close.

Tony sighs, and Bucky feels Tony’s shoulders sag.

“Me too, I guess, if we’re apologizing.”

Bucky feels tears gather at the corner of his eyes.

“Are we gonna be okay?” Bucky rasps.

There’s only silence, and one of the tears falls from Bucky’s eyes. He wipes it away. Tony grabs Bucky’s other hand.

“I don’t know,” Tony admits. “Steve isn’t - he’s not talking to me either.”

Bucky breathes, lets the tears fall, and holds on to Tony’s hand.


End file.
